The Beginning of the Day
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Acara Prom yang akan dihadiri oleh Heiji dan Kazuha. Heiji x Kazuha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Beneran deh, Detective conan itu bukan punya ane….

**Summary: **Acara Prom nite yang 'wajib' dihadiri oleh Kazuha dan Heiji! Hahaha..

**Author's Note:** Ini fic sayah yang ketiga.. saya suka banget ama Pairing manis ini nyuehhehehehheeheheh~~ saya coba bikin 2 chapter :D

jadi saya bikin deh~ maaf ya kalo agak maksa.. Heiji kayaknya OOC ntuh.. gomenasai ,. Oh ya, disini saya bikin 3 karakter tambahan, biar ceritanya tambah hidup, ya minna san :D

oke deh, selamat membaca, minna saaaaan~

**WARNING!!**

Maybe OOC(banget)… Fluff..

* * *

"Jadi nggak?"

"Jadi,"

"Udah siap belum?"

"Belum."

"Oke, aku jemput 5 menit lagi. Dari sekarang!"

"HAH?? Heiji, tunggu dulu, aku-"

_Tuut… Tuuut.. Tuut…_

Telepon pun diputus.

Kazuha cengo. Apa apaan dia?? Seenaknya aja merintah merintah! Dasar seenak udelnya aja! Padahal waktu itu dia juga kan yang ngajak ke pesta? Kazuha merengut, mengingat kejadian minggu lalu..

_**Flashback~**_

"Teman Temaaaan…. Minggu depan kan kita udah selesai ujian nih… gimana kalau kita adain acara perpisahan??" Teriak seseorang,. Yang ternyata adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya Kazuha.

"Mmmmmmmmmau!!!"

"Setujuuuuuuuuuuu.."

"Okeeeeeeeee!!"

Heiji hanya diam, sama sekali nggak berminat ikut campur.

"Oke, kalau begitu, mau acara apa nih? Camping? Menginap di cottage? Atau mau adain acara prom??"

Maka acara voting pun dilakukan. Heiji menatap kertas selebaran yang dibagikan dengan malas.

'_Apa apaan sih ini? Acara perpisahan? Menggelikan. Kayak anak TK saja… Tunggu. Kayaknya anak TK juga nggak gini gini amat deh..'_

"Semua yang dibagikan kertas HARUS mengisinya, dan nanti HARUS datang ke acaranya, apapun acara yang nanti akan dilaksanakan. Jangan protes. Oke!" Teriak sang ketua kelas dengan berapi apinya.

"Okkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee" terdengar jawaban kompak seisi kelas.

Heiji sweatdropped.

'_Nih anak mau demo atau mau bikin acara perpisahan?'_

Heiji sekali lagi menatap sang kertas.

● Camping □

● Menginap di Cottage □

● Prom Nite □

"Cara pemilihannya adalah dengan menyilang acara yang kalian pilih di kotak yang telah disediakan di samping pilihan acaranya,"

"Nee.. nee, Kazuha, kamu mau acara apa nanti?" Tanya salah satu teman Kazuha, Kaori.

"Aku belum tahu, Kao-chan.." Sahut Kazuha. Sambil menatap kertas yang belum disilangnya sama sekali itu.

"Emangnya kamu mau pilih apa, Kao-chan?"

"Aku sih.. fufufufu.. Prom !!"

"Prom..? Pesta dansa maksudnya?" Tanya Kazuha

"Yaiyalah, Kazu-chaaan~~ Pesta dansa yang romantis~ hahahahaha.."

"Emang kamu udah punya pasangan?"

"Tuh," Kaori menunjuk pasangan kekasih hatinya yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke Kaori dan Kazuha

"Wah.. Kamu beruntung, ya Kao-chan.. Kamu beneran jadian ama Sonusuke ya??" Tanya Kazuha.

"Iya dong.. hhehehehehe.. Beruntung? Kamu sendiri? Ah, masih lebih beruntung kamu, kali. Dapet pasangan yang jenius nan keren itu.. hahahahaha.."

"Jenius? Keren? Siapa?"

"Masih nanya lagi… udah jelas Heiji kan?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kazuha kaget. "Tunggu dulu. Kami itu-"

"Ya, ya, kalian adalah teman dari kecil, nggak lebih nggak kurang, Hanya teman. Iya kan? Tapi, please deh, kalian kan udah SMA.. Bukan anak SD lagi. Lagian ya, anak - anak satu sekolahan tuh udah pada nganggep kalau kalian berdua itu udah pacaran, bahkan ada yang mengira kalau kalian udah menikah.. saking nempelnya, kayak perangko ama amplopnya.. huahhahahaha"

"Masa sih? Kayaknya nggak gitu gitu amat deh.. kalian semua berlebihan ..."

"Masih nggak percaya juga?? Wahai Kazuha, fans heiji juga banyak, tau. Kamu kira dia nggak laku apa? Walaupun dia item dan gayanya kayak abang abang ojek, dia itu banyak yang naksir! Banyak cewek yang jealous sama kamu karena mereka juga naksir Heiji! Tapi mereka nggak bisa berbuat apa apa karena kayaknya Heiji lebih _interest_ ama kamu."

Sementara itu, secara tidak sengaja Heiji mendengar perbincangan mereka berdua.

'_Sialan.. gwe dibilang kayak abang abang ojek…'_

"Sudah memilih ? Ayo kumpulkan semua kertasnya!" teriak sang ketua kelas dengan semangat, sambil mengambil satu per satu kertas di meja para murid.

"E.. eh.. ??" dengan bingung Kazuha menatap kertasnya yang masih kinclong dari coretan menyilang yang harusnya ada di kertas itu.

Akhirnya dia menyilang prom nite.

Heiji? Ia malah bermaksud untuk membuang kertas itu, namun sang ketua kelas sudah keburu melihat gelagatnya dan cepat cepat menyuruhnya mengisi kertasnya, yang juga masih bersih, belum disilang.

Akhirnya dengan malas, Heiji menyilang.

_Prom Nite._

"Hei, Kazuha,"

"Ngg? Apa?"

"Kamu nyilang apa?"

"Mau tau aja"

"Hei, aku serius!"

"Prom, kenapa?"

"Emang kamu udah punya pasangan?? Hahahaha…"

"Belum, sih.. Terus emangnya kenapa? Kok jadi kamu yang heboh.."

"Errr…" Heiji menatap kumpulan surat yang bau parfumnya menyengat setengah mati.

"Kamu mau jadi pasanganku minggu depan?"

Kazuha ikut ikutan menatapi surat itu, mau nggak mau karena baunya emang nyengat banget.

"Iya, deh, iya.." Kazuha menatap sebal pada Heiji.

'_Kenapa gwe mau dimintain tolong ama dia sih?? Dasar bakaaaaaa…..' _Kazuha memukul pelan kepalanya, tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh Heiji.

Dia tidak tau, bahwa sedari dulu, ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Heiji kepadanya..

Dan mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sedari tadi anak anak sekelas memperhatikan mereka berdua, sambil cekikikan.

"Diam semua!! Sekarang adalah waktunya penghitungan suara! Sei, bacakan hasilnya, saya yang akan menulisnya di papan tulis," Kata sang ketua kelas. Penghitungan dilakukan sekitar 30 menit, lalu tak lama kemudian hasil yang keluar adalah...

……………….Prom nite.

_**End of Flashback~**_

Kazuha tersadar dari lamunannya. Yaampun!! Dia harus cepat siap siap!

_**--End of Chapter 1--**_

Pasti semua udah tau deh apa yang mau disampein Heiji ha.. ha… ha..

Memang keliatannya nggak nyambung, karena chapter 2 nya belum diupdet.. hahaha

*pundung*

Maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan, saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi di chapter 2.. lol..

Thanks bagi readers yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini..

*nunduk*

Review tetap dinanti :3


	2. Chapter 2

UPDET..DET..DET… *menggema*

*dilemparin batu*

Yak.. Ini adalah cerita lanjutan dari acara prom yang akan dihadiri oleh Heiji dan Kazuha…

Oh ya, di sini saya coba masukkin lagunya **Savage Garden**, yang judulnya **Truly Madly Deeply **(meskipun saya lebih sering dengar yang versi **Cascada**., karena saya pikir versi Cascada lebih bagus daripada versi aslinya(Savage Garden-red) *dikemplang*)

_**Tin…Tin!**_

"Kazuha…. Heiji udah jemput tuh!" kata mama Kazuha.

"Iya, ma, sebentar lagi aku turun, suruh dia tunggu sebentar," sahut Kazuha

'_Huh. Dia benar-benar datang. 5 menit setelah dia nelepon...'_ gerutu Kazuha dalam berdandan.

"Kazuhaaaa… Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Heiji udah nunggu lama nih!"

"Iya, maaaaa!"

Kazuha pun keluar dari kamarnya. Heiji spontan menoleh ke arah Kazuha, matanya membelalak tak percaya.

Tak ada lagi rambut ekor kudanya. Yang ada kini hanyalah rambutnya yang dikeriting sedikit, dan dibiarkan terurai sepanjang punggungnya. Memakai dress berwarna biru gelap, make up di wajahnya soft, benar benar cantik, seperti putri.

"Halo, Kazuha. Sudah siap?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya…" jawab Kazuha sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," sahut Heiji sambil berdiri dari sofa dan membungkuk kepada mama Kazuha.

"Tante, kami pergi dulu,"

"Ma, pergi dulu ya," kata Kazuha sambil mencium pipi mamanya.

"Ya, hati hati, ya.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar rumah.

"Loh, Heiji? Mana motormu?" tanya Kazuha, bingung.

"Hah? motor? hahahahahahaha…." Heiji tertawa kecil.

"Hari ini, kita naik mobil,"

"Apa? mobil? mobil siapa?"

"Mobil ayahku, aku pinjam.. hahahahahaha.."

"Terus siapa yang nyetir? supir ayahmu?"

"Bukan, aku yang nyetir,"

"HAH? SERIUS? Emang kamu pernah nyetir mobil sebelumnya?" tanya Kazuha panik.

"Pernah lah mbak… takut amat.. lagian ya, kalo naik motor, itu rambutmu yang udah susah-susah kamu keriting, bakal amburadul nggak karuan begitu kita sampai di tempat acaranya. Sayang kan, usahamu selama berjam-jam itu rusak seketika,"

"Nggak sampe berjam-jam kok!" protes Kazuha. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa perkataan Heiji ada benarnya juga….

"Lagian , masa aku udah dandan kayak perlente gini naik motor?"

Kazuha spontan melirik Heiji. Wah, benar juga, Heiji juga sudah siap dengan jas hitamnya, dan rambutnya yang sedikit ditata…..

"Ya udah deh, aku mau naik mobil, asal kamu nggak nabrak-nabrak.." kata Kazuha sambil tertawa.

"Oi, oi! Udah bagus mau dianterin, kalo nggak, sana jalan kaki aja!" omel Heiji.

"Huh! Aku juga ga mau dianter kamu! Mending jalan kaki!" sahut Kazuha nggak kalah sengit. Yaampun, sempet-sempetnya mereka berantem…

"Udah deh, nggak usah banyak cing-cong, aku juga udah janji ama mamamu, buat mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Naik aja apa susahnya sih?" kata Heiji sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Iya, iya!" kata Kazuha sambil ikut masuk ke mobil.

Hening selama perjalanan membuat Heiji jenuh sehingga dia memutuskan untuk memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Hei, Kazuha.."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

"Apa?"

Heiji tampak merenung, berpikir apakah hal _itu_ akan dikatakannya sekarang? Tapi kok kalau sekarang kesannya terlalu buru-buru…. '_ah, nanti aja deh'… _katanya dalam hati.

"Ah, nggak.. aku mau tanya, itu bajumu beli di mana? siapa tau nanti mamaku mau beli,"

"Beli di toko langganan mamaku, mamamu juga tau kok..mereka kan sering ke sana bareng.."

Heiji narik napas. "Oh, gitu ya? hahaha…"

'_Untung aja gwe ga keceplosan tadi,'_ batin Heiji dalam hati.

"… Kita sudah sampai, ayo keluar," kata Heiji sambil memarkir mobil setelah mereka sampai di tempat acara Prom itu dilaksanakan.

"Ah.. ya.." kata Kazuha sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu.

Mereka turun, disambut oleh sorakan teman teman sekelasnya.

"Cihuy~~ Heiji berdua ama Kazuha lhoo~~"

"PBJ nya ditunggu ya~~ hahahahahahahaha!"

"Asikkkkkk~~!"

"Cieh…"

"Suit~ suit!"

"Kalian ini…" kata Kazuha sambil menatap mereka semua dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Pesta pun dimulai dengan acara sambutan dari ketua panitia. Dan musik pengiring pun di nyalakan, pertanda pesta dansa siap untuk dilakasanakan.

Heiji berdansa dengan Kazuha.

"Hei, Kazuha.. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Hahahaha…_no ponytails tonight,_"

'_Itu pujian atau ejekan? Dasar nggak sopan..,' _kata Kazuha sebel sambil cengar-cengir garing.

"Yah-makasih deh, kau juga keliatan cakep hari ini, penampilanmu lebih elegan dari biasanya, yang katanya mirip-abang-hmph-ojek..." Kazuha menahan tawanya. Heiji menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Iya, iya, makasih atas pujianmu itu.,"

lalu terdengar sang ketua panitia berbicara di depan mikrofon. Musik pun berhenti, seolah menginstruksikan semua peserta prom untuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan dansanya..

"Yak-sekarang adalah waktunya pemilihan Ratu dan Raja Prom! kira-kira siapa yang dapat ya?"

Semua heboh, sibuk menilai kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi Ratu dan Raja Prom.

"Dan pemenangnya jatuh kepada…"

Jeng-Jeng…

"HEIJI HATTORI sebagai Rajanya dan KAZUHA TOYAMA sebagai Ratunya! Selamat untuk kalian berdua!"

"Apa?" Kazuha kaget setengah mati.

"Hah?" Heiji nggak kalah kagetnya.

Semua bertepuk tangan, heboh.

"Kazuhaaaaaaaaa.. selamat yaaaaa~~~" Kata Kaori.

"Terimakasih, Kao-chan.." Kazuha tersenyum.

"Yo, bro! selamat yah! Loe ngalahin style gw.. hahahahaha" kata Sonusuke

"A.. ahhahahahaha.." Heiji ketawa garing.

"Silakan kalian berdua maju, dan memberikan pidato,"

Mereka berdua pun maju. Kazuha gugup banget, tidak mengira kalau dia akan jadi 'Ratu' hari ini.

"…Baiklah, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua..…" kata Kazuha, dengan singkat, yang langsung turun dari panggung. Sekarang giliran Heiji yang berpidato.

Lalu setelah itu…

"… Dan pada kesempatan ini saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada seorang cewek, yang sudah saya kenal sejak lama, kalau kalian mengijinkan …."

"Uoh, tentu saja, silahkaaaan~" terdengar koor kompak dari penonton, alias teman-teman sekelasnya, yang sepertinya sudah tau siapa 'seorang wanita' yang dimaksud Heiji itu.

"Yah-saya akan mengutarakannya melalui lagu… Meskipun saya tahu suara saya agak sumbang.."

Kazuha hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Heiji.

'_Nih anak berani amat…'_

_I'll be your dream , i'll be your wish, , i'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything that you need…_

Heiji nyanyi lagu itu sambil terus menatap Kazuha

"Kazuha, dia ngeliatin kamu terus tuh!" kata Kaori.

"Ah, masa sih? Nggak mungkin dia…"

Heiji mulai menuruni panggung dan mengampiri Kazuha.

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…_

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning yeah…_

Heiji sekarang ada tepat di depan Kazuha, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Dan seketika itu juga musik berhenti.

"Heiji, ini apa-apaan.."

"Ini….. ermh… yah.." Heiji garuk-garuk kepala, musik pun berhenti.

"Bisa dibilang.. semacam pengakuan, mungkin?"

"Pengakuan? Emang kamu nyolong apa? Ayo ngaku!" kata Kazuha dengan spontan, masih menganggap ini hanyalah lelucon Heiji. Heiji nepok kepalaya.

'_Kenapa gwe bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek macam ini sih..'_

"Bukan pengakuan macam itu, dodol."

"Hah? berani kamu ngatain aku dodol?"

"Begini, Kazuha…. Aku mengakui kalau… aku…. aku…."

Tiba-tiba mereka merasa mereka berdua diperhatikan oleh orang banyak, mereka cengar-cengir kikuk diliatin kayak gitu. Terutama heiji. Tengsin banget!

'_Sial, kayaknya gwe salah timing. kalo gini sekalian aja abis pesta baru gwe ngomong..'_

"Nanti saja aku bicarakan.." Heiji berbisik kepada Kazuha.

"Nanti..?" Kazuha mengerutkan keningnya, nggak ngerti.

"Habis acara ini selesai."

Setelah acara selesai, Heiji dan Kazuha naik mobil dan mobil mereka mulai melaju, tapi bukan menuju rumah, melainkan ke sebuat taman.

"Oke, sekarang kasih tau apa yang mau kamu omongin tadi," kata Kazuha, sarat akan rasa penasaran sekaligus deg-degan.

"Eng….. kau ingat tentang kisah cinta pertamaku waktu itu?"

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Orang itu, adalah…" Heiji menatap Kazuha lekat lekat.

"Kamu,"

"Hah? aku?" Tanya Kazuha, agak kaget, tapi lalu dia tersenyum getir.

"Ya-tapi itu sudah lama sekali-"

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kazuha, Heiji spontan memegang tangan Kazuha.

"Tenang saja, perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah.." Katanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ternyata, sudah sejak lama aku suka padamu.." sambungnya dengan nada serius.

"He-Heiji… A-aku.."

Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya ditarik, dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya bergetar hebat, serasa disengat listrik. Pikirannya kosong, tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Bibirnya terasa menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat.

Heiji menciumnya dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. Muka Kazuha sudah merah semerah-merahnya.

"Heiji!"

"Hahahaha.." Heiji cengar-cengir. Tertawa senang. (Entah senang karena ia sudah mengatakan semuanya, atau senang karena ia tau akan diterima..? geer banget ya Heiji *plak*)

"_Young lady, my heart will never change, I'll prove it to you." Katanya menciumi jidat Kazuha._

_**Epilog**_

"Oi, jangan dorong-dorong dong!" Kata Kaori, yang ternyata bersama teman-temannya diam-diam mengikuti Heiji dan Kazuha, mengintip mereka berdua.

"Eh, siapa nih yang nyenggol-nyenggol pantat gwe? dasar nyari kesempatan!"

"Stttttt! kalian bisa diam tidak sih? nanti mereka denger! lagi seru-serunya tau! Egh! Kazuha ciuman sama Heiji tuh!"

"EH! MASA? Mana? mana?"

"Eh? Mereka ciuman? Mana? Mana? Gwe kan juga mau liat!"

"Udah lewat adegannya.. Huahahaha.. Wah, kayaknya, besok kita bakal ditraktir nih…" Kata Kaori pada akhirnya dengan tersenyum puas.

Argh.. maaf sekali lagi kalau tidak memuaskan OTL

Review dinanti yah 3


End file.
